kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Megumi Aso
is the leading female protagonist on the 2008 side of Kamen Rider Kiva. She is one of the users for the IXA System and in the SIC Hero Saga, she becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la. History ﻿Megumi has occasionally been seen on the sidelines offering some help to the series Kamen Riders, sometimes becoming Kamen Rider Ixa, specifically to combat the Rook and other major threats when Keisuke is unable to. She is able to convince her younger brother to let her stay with the Fangire Hunters after she defeats the Rook. After Wataru goes into self isolation, after his outburst due to his awakened Fangire Blood she and Keisuke try to cheer him up to no avail. Megumi helps Keisuke to continue to fight as Ixa when his eyesight is failing and he is considering quitting. After the final battle, she marries Keisuke and tries to help with the new threat of the Neo-Fangire, but the guests keep her from doing so to keep her from ruining her dress. However, in the SIC Hero Saga, Kiva-la appears and grants Megumi the ability to become Kamen Rider Kiva-la in order to fight against the Rook's Sabbat with the other riders. Personality ﻿As a Fangire Hunter, Megumi makes it her personal duty to finish her mother, Yuri Aso's unfinished affairs, such as the Rook. She meets Wataru and develops a liking towards him after helping him with his allergy issue, unaware that he is actually Kiva himself. She is also not afraid to tell him off whenever he acts strange. While Keisuke Nago has expressed his interest in her, Megumi cannot stand him and was reluctant to notify him of Kiva's reappearance. However her feelings for him change throughout the series, eventually marrying him. She seems to share her mother's cynophobia. Over time, she starts to see Kiva in a different light as he continues to fight the Fangire, rescuing her on more than one occasion in the process. When Mamoru Shima orders the elimination of Kiva, together with Nago she tries to assassinate Kiva but cannot do it. Family *Akane Aso - Grandmother *Yuri Aso - Mother *Mitsuhide Aso - Younger brother *Keisuke Nago - Husband Forms *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7 t **'Kicking power': 3 t **'Maximum jump height': 30 m **'Maximum running speed': 100 m/6 s Megumi temporarily uses the Ixa System to transform into Kamen Rider Ixa's . She returned the Ixa Belt and Ixa Knuckle to Nago afterwards In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, she uses a newly-developed IXA System called IXA "Nigo". Kamen Rider Ixa is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. It is composed of , a diamond-hard material made exclusively for Kamen Rider Ixa. Ixa Platinum was developed from , one of the strongest current alloys on Earth, and is considered as the material that next-generation weapons and armor would be made out of. The metal was obtained via special routes. All information is transferred to the user within via internal pads that mount through electrical contact. ** - The eyes. They are ultra-wide lens that possess a 180° field of view in front, and video information captured is transmitted to the wearer inside via an in-helmet terminal. It also contains a type of night vision scope function that can even see in darkness with zero visibility, and a function that allows Ixa to see through a 5 meter thick iron plate. The Hunting Glass can record images via a digital camera lens and save it onto a built-in disk. ** - A blue light on the forehead. It blinks when a computer within the Ixa System accesses internal disks. ** - The golden cross-like visor. In Save Mode, it closes down to cover the Hunting Glass. Immediately after transformation, the Cross Shield closes to prevent the suit from self-destructing and to protect the face where high precision instruments are located. In Burst Mode, all energy is concentrated in one point (the weapons) to enable devastating special moves. Since Burst Mode not only consumes considerable energy but also puts a high load on the suit and the built-in computer, continuous operation in Burst Mode for more than 30 minutes is highly dangerous. ** - The blue tips on top of the Cross Shield. They are antennae that lets Ixa know the location of an optical beacon as if they were using a satellite. ** - The white section between the eyes. It is a device that decomposes and purifies all toxins to supply safe air to the wearer. ** - The mouthplate. An ultra-small oxygen cylinder in installed, enabling approximately 360 minutes (6 hours) of underwater activity and in low oxygen conditions. * - Chest-mounted power unit. It is a next-generation power engine that increases stored power by hundreds of times. This energy converted by the , a black boxed device, transcends human intelligence. In order to efficiently cool down the heat, which is produced as a by-product of the tremendous energy, an opening around the central mirror is used as a heat dissipation block. Small indicator lights arranged around the centre in a cross-like pattern indicate the flow of energy. The indicator placed in the middle top is red, and the indicators to the left and right are green, and are said to be the ideal indicators of energy. * - Aerial discharge-type grounding systems provided on the shoulders, hips and back. Discharges high voltage that flows excessively through the suit into the air, reducing the burden on the body. * - The light bars on the shoulders. Energy can be concentrated here to be used as a flash grenade. The amount of light is 3 million candela. The intensity of the flash can lead to blindness in ordinary people with a single shot, making it even more effective against Fangires, who dislike light. Therefore, it can be said that this is specifically anti-Fangire equipment. Additionally, during normal operation, it plays the role of a condition signal that flashes red when a yelow light pops up, a malfunction occurs, or when battery level is significantly reduced. * - The bodysuit. It is an inner suit that wraps around the wearer and protcts them from external impact. It is made from , one of the strongest synthetic fibres ever made. Theoretically, it can withstand temperatures of 2000°C, and boasts an intense tear strength of 200t. * - The servomechanisms. It is an ultra-compact high-power motor that produces power equivalent to a 5000cc-class industrial combustion engine. By connecting both upper and lower arms with a strong ultra-thin inner frame, and assisting the arm with artificial which operates via electrical signals, the user is given tremendous extraordinary strength. A similar system is installed within the legs. * - The arm armor. Has a hardness of 8.522. It is made of Ixa Platinum. It also contains , a material that dislikes Fangires, and . * - The hands. An ultra-thin inner frame is built into the USMand the fingertips, providing 20 times the grip strength of ordinary people. Electrical contacts are built into the palm to connect to the Ixa Knuckle. * - Spare power packs contained in the legs for when Ixa runs out of power. The power transition is automatic and can always be carried as a backup power source. The main power unit can operate up to 12 hours while an Emergency Battery can operate up to 6 hours. * - The knees. It incorporates an assisted artificial knee joint with USM, creating superhuman leg strength. Since a large amount of electricity flows through it, a bunch of Delta Earths are provided to efficiently discharge excess voltage to reduce burden. * - The ankles. The ankles are wrapped in multiple layers of muscle fibre, providing tremendous leg strength. In order to reduce burden to the legs, are incorporated on both sides of the ankles and on the soles of the feet. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 31, King of the Castle in the Demon World - Kiva-la= Kiva-la *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg In the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story King of Vampire (which is an alternate ending to Kamen Rider Kiva), at the end of the wedding Kiva-la shows up instead of Masao Kurenai to warn everyone about the threat of the Rook's Sabbat. Kiva-la chooses Megumi to become Kamen Rider Kiva-la. Appearances: King of Vampire }} Equipment Devices *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Kiva-la: Megumi's Kivat partner *Kiva-la Belt: Transformation belt *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Fangire Slayer: Megumi's main weapon is a small pistol that shoots slugs at high velocities, with an attachment which shoots out a chain that resembles her mother's Fangire Slayer. *Kiva-la Saber: Personal weapon *Ixa Calibur: IXA personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Megumi Aso is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ixa, her suit actor is . Notes *Megumi is the first female protagonist to be married (second is Akiko Narumi and Third is Kiriko Shijima). **She is the first female protagonist to be married with a Secondary Rider. References See Also *Natsumi Hikari - Second user of the Kamen Rider Kivala-la powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Female Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Heroines Category:Relatives Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kiva Characters